Blood Ties
by CeliaJ
Summary: When Freya's world is turned upside down she must make a most difficult decision. Will blood ties win out?
1. Chapter 1

"Freya Will you just slow down you know I can't keep up with you!" I can just about hear Lukas shout from behind me. We were on our daily jog that was exhilarating break from reality for me but more of a chore for him.

"Are you even running dude?" I call back behind me to tease him. "Cause to me it looks like you are just kinda speed walking," I can see him from the corner of my eye stop beside a bench with an old lady sat on it. To be fair to him it is excruciating heat and even me, One of the most seasoned runners, although I would hate to admit it to him, I'm struggling.

I jog back to him and offer him some of my water.

"I don't want it if your gunna talk to me like that," he exclaims deadly serious. Even though I am trying with all my might not to laugh, a little chuckle still escapes from me. He couldn't be serious even if he tried. Its not his personality. When he looks up at me a grin is on his face. He reaches out and takes the bottle from my hand.

"Knowing you, you will have laced it with poison or something," the old lady sat on the bench gives me a funny look and gets up to move. I glare at Lukas mockingly.

"Look at this, last week scaring the children away by shouting at them and now the old Ladies. Nobody in Town is safe when your about!"

"Those kids deserved it laughing at my shorts!," Last week I had to go home early from laughing so much at the sight of Lukas in tight running shorts shouting his head off at children who were still giggling at him, not intimidated in the slightest. I smiled so much my face begun to ache.

"Anyway, where is this drink you promised me?" Lukas asked, no doubt trying to change the subject.

To save his embarrassment I reply "We can go now if you want?".

"I need to go home to get changed first, I don't want to stink the whole place out," he laughed putting his glasses on.

"Okay but you will do that anyway," I reply with a wink "See you there in about half an hour,"

After my power walk home and a very awkward chat with my next door neighbor about local politics in my flat blocks drab hallway, I finally open the door to my much more uplifting flats doorway. I Pick up the letters that have been delivered and put them on the counter top. I quickly get in the shower and come out smelling of strawberry. I don't have much time so just blast my hair with the hairdryer for a bit, even though I know it will be difficult to contain the curls. I put my blonde hair into a pony tail and add a bit of make up. I don't fancy Lukas but I still want to look nice for him. He was there when nobody else was. He didn't run away when I told him about my gift. Changing emotions. Understandably, most people want nothing to do with me after they find out. I don't use them. It would feel sick and twisted. It wouldn't work out between us anyway. I was a savant, he was not.

After I put on a pair of jeans and my grey crop top, I grab the letters from the pile. I flick through them just like normal, boring bills and promotional offers, until I see it, The seal on the envelop that sends dread shooting through my in waves. I instantly drop the letter to the ground like it has burnt me, well perhaps it has, emotionally.

**AN: Thank you so much for reading. This is just the first chapter so is a bit of a tester to see how you like Freya and Lukas. Reviews are much appreciated and I hope to update every Wednesday with longer chapters. Thank you!:) xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**AN I would just like to say a big thank you for my review from FindingskyFan3 and anyone who read my last part even though it was short! As promised this part is longer so I hope you enjoy and leave a review, or a follow if you wish. Thank you! :) xx**

**Chapter 2 - Summons **

13 April 2015

14:41

I Can't go out now. After recovering from my shock I jump to grab my phone. I dial Lukas' number.

"Just can't keep away from me Freya," He says smugly as he picks up the phone.

"Come over now," I demand. I realise I sound harsh but I'm scared.

"OK Freya I will set off now. Are you okay?" He questions the concern apparent in his voice. I don't want to answer. I am scared someone else may be listening in.

"Just be here," I slam the phone down and lock the door. I go around my flat and draw all the curtains. I collapse on the living room chair, a state of paranoia overcoming my body and sit as still as possible, trying to control my heavy breaths. The last thing I want is to faint before Lukas gets here.

After what seems like an eternity but in reality is probably only a half an hour, there is a knock on the door. I get up and look through the peep hole to make sure it is Lukas.

I open the door and pull him into a big hug whilst slamming the door behind me and making sure the latch is on. I can tell he has rushed over here as his brown hair sticks up and odd angles and is still wet from the shower, Just like mine. He glasses are wonky and I cant resist so I straighten them. He returns my hug and I instantly feel safer.

"I brought cookies," he whispers into my hair and I shiver as I feel his breath on me. I laugh for the first time since seeing the letter.

"You really know how to treat a girl," I reply and he grins as he grabs my hand and pulls me into the living room. Even though this is not his house, he still treats it like it is. He is over almost everyday so he might as well have his own key. However, knowing him he would probably loose it.

"Well I do try," he says gently as he sits me on the brown sofa and covers me in my blanket. Its tattered but I refuse to throw it out. It's the only thing I have from my biological family. I know I don't need them and that I have made my own family but I just can't let it go. Lukas appears from the kitchen bringing us both a cookie and a glass of warm milk. He slides under the blanket next to me.

"What's wrong?" He questions and I hand him the envelope. I bite my lip while I wait for his reply, a bad habit that I have obtained and am currently, to no amount of success, trying to control. He takes his time looking at it using his analytical skills that he always tackles everything with. He lets out a heavy sigh but does not sound as scared as I feel. It reassures me a bit. He sounds frustrated.

"The Net," He says monotone. "You have done your bit and helped them with their enquiries. Why can't they just give you a rest?" He questions. That's what I was scared of. I don't want to do that again. I still wake up from nightmares about it. I don't want anything to with it. I helped them with a murder inquiry. Well, I was forced to help them. They portray this image of savants using there gifts for good but it's not like that. Some people like me don't want anything to do with our gifts, we just want to get on with life. They don't accept that and unfortunately for me, when you don't want to be a part of it, they can become very forceful. Not in a pleasant way too. I had to help them or there would be consequences. I don't like thinking about that. I made the suspects feel guilt in the hope they would be more likely to confess. It worked but I felt sick. Like I was pure evil, not the killer. It's not fair to do that. From that day I vowed to have nothing to do with them again. They were just as bad as the ones who used there gifts for bad in my eyes. I don't think my eyes were deceiving me.

"Can I open it?" Lukas questioned, like the suspense was killing him.

"Fine," I reply "But I don't want to see it, not yet," He opens the envelope and begins to read the letter. I watch his expression closely to be able to see if it is good or bad. I have known him for so long I can tell how he feels just from the look in his eyes. I devour my cookie whilst waiting nervously.

"Well," he says after a while "Do you want to know?" he asks. I don't, I really don't but I know if I tell him to throw it in the bin and never speak of it again then my curiosity will kill me. I ignore my instincts.

"Okay," I say timidly as I cuddle into him. He pulls me closer and strokes my hair like someone trying to pacify a toddler about the ice cream they have just dropped on the floor. I have a feeling this will be a more serious issue though.

"You have a sister,"

I can feel the blood rush through my body like I am about to faint. It takes me a while to process this information before I begin to think of a million questions a minute.

"What?" Is all I can manage although I want to ask so much. "Can you just read me the letter?" I ask. The room is spinning.

I have a sister who has recently registered to the Net. They wanted to inform me as they believed I was unaware. If I wanted information I had an appointment at the head office tomorrow at eight.

"Do you want to go?" Lukas said into the empty room. Did I? I don't want to be part of the Net. If she has just registered then she must want to be part of it. But what if she was scared? Hurt? In danger? I want a sister. I adore Lukas as my friend but I think sometimes I would love to know a girl so we could go shopping together and if she is like me then she won't be scared of my gift like most people. She might know information about Mum and Dad. The only blood family I have left. I have to go.

"Yeah," I reply after some thought. "I just find out about her, its not like I am going to meet her," I know I am only trying to persuade myself.

"Will you go with me?" I look up at Lukas and ask. I don't think I can do this on my own.

"It's early Freya. How will I meet you?" He questions. I have never thought of that before. That is one thing I both love and hate about him. He is so analytical and practical. Sometimes I wish he was more spontaneous like me, instead of the voice of doom. I suppose we cancelled each other out. We are good for each other.

"Sleep over," I nervously suggest. I feel stupid but I don't feel brave enough to face this on my own. "I need you," I say as I look into his green eyes.

"Fine," he says. Then he adds with a grin "You better provide me with good food and expensive booze," We both begin to laugh. I almost forget about my mysterious sister, almost but not quite.


	3. Chapter 3

**AN: thank you to all that reviewed I really do appreciate it :) To those of you who are asking, yes this will involve the Benedicts but as to if Freya is a soulfinder of them, well you will have to wait and see :) For now I hope you enjoy this chapter and fell free to ask any questions you want too :) xx**

**Chapter 3 - Truth or Dare?**

"Lets play a game," Lukas suggests after we have worn out my limited collection of classic films.

"Why does that sound like you are planning on killing me?" I say with mock terror hiding behind the blanket that had been flung on the floor due to one of our play fights earlier. Although he could easily win, he still lets me win. I could tell he was right behind the blanket as I could see it slightly blow with every breath he takes.

"Because," He whispers so lightly I start to doubt if I am just imagining it. "I am!" he shouts whist pulling the blanket from my hands. I squeal because his brass voice has made me jump and grab his arm. He pulls me off the sofa by my leg and I land with a thud on the floor.

"Owww!" I cry out in mock pain. His face goes from a cheerful, playful grin to concerned in under a second. I adore messing round with him like this.

"Oh my gosh Freya. I am so sorry! Are you hurt? What a stupid question of course you are" He mumbled more to himself than me. I let him worry for a few more moments until I grasp my Opportunity. As Lukas leans over me I use surprise to my advantage and flip him so he is pinned down. As I look at him with a mix of joy and shock in his cat like green eyes, his brow furrowed in confusion. His hair spikey from being on the floor. I have never truly appreciated his eyes because of the glasses but without them on they truly sparkle. He looks so beautiful. I have to roll off of him before I do something I will regret later.

"So a game?" Lukas says to try and cut through the awkward silence. I wonder if he was thinking the same as I was just then? I hope he wasn't. But something deep inside me hopes he was. I hope he thought I am just as beautiful as he his. I know I am not but there is still the small hope. He deserves better than me and he probably knows it. I put him through hell with all the stress I cause. This reminds me of my sister and I feel sick. I have to distract myself

"Truth or Dare?" I suggest because its the only game I really know.

"Taking it back to primary school days I like it," he comments with a grin "You first: Truth or dare?"

I have to think about this carefully. I am not a very daring person but if I pick truth he might ask me something that I don't really want to answer. I could just lie but I hate to lie. Especially to my best (probably only) friend. I am going to take a risk. Something deep inside me wants tell him anyway.

"Truth," I say with confidence and he looks at me before thinking. I can see the cogs turning in his mind and my heart is racing. He looks directly at me and says with a fully serious tone:

"Have you ever fallen asleep on the loo?" With a grin on his face. I burst out laughing and so does he like its an infection. I feel relief flood through me.

"What sort of a question is that?" I ask through the laughter. I think I am almost crying.

"The only one I could come up with," he replies and his shoulders are shaking with the laughter that is rippling through his body. I notice his eyes light up when he laughs. I have to stop thinking about him so much. He is my friend and people do not think about there friends like that. But it's the truth. I think I am starting to become mesmerised more and more by him everyday.

"Well," I reply to try and change the subject. "I hope you have not been thinking about me on the loo,"

"No," he interrupts me. "Scouts honour," He promises as he puts three finger to his heart.

"No Lukas. I can truthfully say I have never fallen asleep on the loo. How could you even do that anyway?"

"I dunno. Reading a dull book. I have before," He says with a smirk. I am not going to ask because I don't think I want to know.

"Your turn, Truth or dare?" I ask, acting like I had not witnessed his previous comment.

"Truth," He replies. I hoped he wouldn't. I know what I really want to ask him but I am too scared. I should just go for it but I don't want to ruin what we already have.

"Lukas, would you ever date," I stop mid sentence. I can't. I just can't. "Someone for money," I make up from the top of my head.

He immediately begins to sing the song gold digger. "No of course not Freya!" he exclaims through laughter. "You should know that by now," I instantly feel embarrassed and hope it does not show on my cheeks. I pray I have not offended him. "Your turn, Truth or dare?"

My thankfulness is revealed with a sigh that I quickly mask as a cough. "Dare. I am not a wuss like you," I challenge him.

The night continued like this with mostly truths but the occasional dare. I can fully say that the highlight of my night was not asking the next-door neighbour if he could keep the noise down because I was trying to resurrect my goldfish. When we had eaten pizza it was time to go to sleep as we had an early day tomorrow.

"I guess I am on the sofa," Lukas said with a degree of sadness in his voice. Lukas was a bit of a wimp when it came to things like this.

"No," I said without thinking. I wanted him to be in the same bed as me. I couldn't sleep tonight but I desperately needed it. His company might help. I was hoping he would realise what I meant, then he wouldn't have to suggest it, but in true Lukas style he had no clue.

"But Freya you can't sleep on the sofa, It's not fair," he exclaimed looking like a puppy who had lost it's toy.

"I know," I say. I shut my eyes and build up all the courage I can. I am going to say it. It can't hurt. What's the worst that could happen? He says no that's it. "You can sleep with me," I say. The look of confusion in his eyes panics me. Suddenly I realise how wrong it sounds. "Not like that. I mean not in that way! Just in the same bed you know. It's a double and you don't have to if you don't want," I say flustered. I was digging my self deeper.

"Freya," He interrupts. I don't even look at him. I don't want to see the horror on his face. I can feel him get up to move. As he gets closer I fear he will just go and never want to see me again. However, what he does shocks me. He brushes his lips against my cheek. It feels so perfect and I selfishly want more. He grabs my hand and leads me to the bedroom. I can't believe what is happening and still haven't looked at him yet. The adrenaline pumps through me making my heat feel like it is in a formula one race as I crawl into bed and I can feel him behind me. I can feel his breath on my neck.

"Night Night Freya," he whispers as he slips his arm around my waist. I melt into him. I can't believe this is happening. I just hope it's not a dreamland that I am destined to wake up from. I can't worry about that for now. I must enjoy this moment as things could go rapidly downhill from here with the net. I shuffle closer to me and can feel his smile as he kisses my neck.

"Night Lukas." I say as I drift to sleep in the most perfect moment of my life.


End file.
